Katerina “Katra” Dominick
Char. Name: '''Katerina “Katra” Dominick '''Angel Name: '''Katriel (Not known by any outside the ‘celestial’) '''Species: '''Angel '''Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''Human '''Age: '''25 is the oldest age she ever looks depending on what she’s wearing. '''Height: 5’10 Weight: 143 lbs Eye color: A brilliant crystal blue that reveal every emotion she feels. Hair stats: '''Long, blond hair that reaches mid back with slight waves. '''Sexuality: Straight Relatives: '''A younger sister and an older sister are the only ones living. '''BRIEF PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Other Appearance Details: A small birthmark rests on her left shoulder blade, the design of which looks eerily like wings, strange that she had that before she’d even become an Angel in the first place. If she’s out in the sun too often, a smattering of freckles can be seen on her cheeks, but otherwise unless she blushes crimson they are nearly invisible. Other then that, when drawing on Holy gifts, a golden glow encompasses her and only on the most needed occasions will her soft, white wings appear to those that are in that moment meant to see them. Typical Clothing Style: As human she often wore jeans and t-shirts of varying colors. Now, as an angel she is more often found in whites, off-whites and pale colors that are light. Mannerisms: When she gets nervous, she ends up twirling a ring that hangs around her neck on a chain (it was a gift from the man she loved in her human life and she went back to where she’d hidden it when she was done training) it had been kept somewhere that her sisters wouldn’t get a hand on it because they’d enjoyed taking her jewelry in the past and she’d chosen on Prom night not to wear it because she didn’t want to lose it. PERSONALITY: Katra as she is called by those she comes in contact with is kind, patient, loving and often a gentle hand of guidance to the people she’s sent to help. When she’s not on a straight mission, she can be found doing varied good works, spreading around the message of comfort or singing to brighten the day of those in dark places. She has determination and one of her faults comes in that she doesn’t ever like to give up and when ‘called’ back from a mission it eats at her. At times she is disheartened by the way so much of humanity goes, the killings, children being abandoned and that sort of thing often is a cause of sadness to her and some of her missions have been a sort of reawakening for her as well. BRIEF HISTORY: Katerina was born Katrina DeWitt, growing up in a rather religious family that taught her to live purely and morally. Even as she was growing up, she was viewed as the perfect child, her older sister and younger sister both hated her for it. “Katra could do know wrong,” they would mimic. Her grades were always among the best with mostly straight A’s, sometimes a few B’s. She was the captain of her high school’s debate team, took part in community outreach programs, including spending time at a local rehabilitation center that cared for paralyzed patients, some of which were kids. At the rehab center, she would sing to patients, take them for walks and even help feed them. For the longest time, her siblings were certain she didn’t even know what a boy was, but what they didn’t know was that some evenings and afternoons she was spending with who she considered was the boy of her dreams. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of dating Dante; she was more afraid that her parents would see her differently or think that he was bad for her. They’d always been on to her about staying focused and she’d heard them tell her older sister Caity that the male population was nothing but a distraction and that she should focus more on her education. Caity hadn’t been as focused on her grades as Katra was, she barely made enough grades to get a minor scholarship and her younger sister Siena had a learning disability that was causing her problems so it fell to Katra to be the one to graduate with high honors, which was important to her parents. For Katra though, she had learned for four years that she could keep her grades and still be with her boyfriend. Romeo and Juliet started their romance and they didn’t care about the talk around the school. As prom neared and he asked her to go, she knew she had to ease her family into it so finally two months before prom, she asked him to come meet her family. After the first meeting there was contention in the house and Katra argued that she had been dating him and still kept her grades up. The threat was even made that she would have to choose and she threatened in turn to move out. They were certain that her quarterback boyfriend was only after one thing, but he’d never been anything but respectful of the fact that she had no intentions of going all the way if she wasn’t married. Nothing came of the threats and by prom her parents had warmed up to the boy that made their daughter so happy. The prom was perfect and Katra had asked him to spend the following day with her since it would be her eighteenth birthday. They were laughing and talking about it on their way to the lot where they were meant to meet their ride when a vehicle without lights on began swerving and they were too lost in their laughter and playing around to see it coming toward them. A playful shove from Katra pushed her boyfriend away a second before she noticed a beam of light hit metal, it was too late to get out of the way before the car hit her and she lay in agony. The accident kept her from being able to tell Dante what she’d planned to tell him the next day, on her birthday. She spent the next few years in a coma and then paralyzed when she came out of the coma. She couldn’t speak, move or anything else other then use her eyes in order to show a reaction. After nearly four years like this, her older sister who had gained power of attorney in court battles had her taken off the machines that helped keep her alive. When she died she found herself moments later standing in pristine beauty where she was told what her new direction would be. She spent the next few years training as an Angel, earning her angel name and more, earning her wings. Once she had earned her wings she had a choice, either to continue working missions or to remain in Heaven and guide new Angel’s in training. Katra chose to continue being an instrument to God’s will. Being set up in a new town, she found a job as rehab facilities volunteer coordinator. The facility was almost exactly like the one where she herself had been a patient and had worked previously. Being an Angel didn’t keep her from feeling emotions or from remembering her human life and she had often wondered if Dante was alright. She’d seen her parents when they’d both arrived in heaven after a plane crash. She’d observed her little sister from afar during a mission, she’d even heard about Caity, but nothing had reached her about him. That was perhaps her greatest struggle she had to face when she was training to be an Angel, the fact that she’d had dreams of Dante asking her to marry him and spending the rest of her life with him. She’d always told him that as long as he kept to his end of the bargain, taking care of himself and taking his medication she’d be there and when they were married he would have all of her. CURRENT TIMING OF SORTS With the name Katerina Dominick, Katra works as a volunteer coordinator at a rehab center by day. At night, she assists at local shelters and on weekends she sings with a church choir. She always finds time to go to the people on her list that she’s meant to help guide and she knows that someone else has been sent from the other side to work against her. All she knows is that she had to be prepared for anything. Upon being greeted by her demonic opponent, she learns that it is someone familiar and through him, she is informed that he ''is dead. Though she mourned, she found herself working more diligently to save the souls of her charges and save lives. '''STRENGTHS, POWERS, ABILITIES:' Most of what she was sent to do is more of an indirect way of reaching out. As such, she has mainly the power of prayer, the ability to heal only at those moments when she knows it has been willed by God. She has learned over a very short period of time enough in the medical field to have earned the title Doctor and has often been assigned to an area where she would be set up as a doctor or an assistant to make things easier. God’s radiant light illuminating her can give peace to those that really want it. She’s a good listening ear, a calming voice, and in her songs she can lift someone up. WEAKNESSES, PHOBIAS, FEARS: Despite being an angel, surprisingly she retained her ‘fears’ of snakes and spider’s. Her trusting nature can also be a weakness that can easily be used against her. Even knowing that she is facing someone from the other end of the prism, she tends to keep positive and won’t use the same tactics, thus getting herself into trouble at times.